


Bulma the Saiyan

by barryc10



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: When Pilaf is about to make his wish, Bulma steals it to become a Saiyan like Goku.
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a challenge by Kairomaru. I hope I can do it justice and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Bulma, Wish - A - Saiyan - Everyone knows about the wish Oolong made in Dragonball to stop Emperor Pilaf from ruling the world (The panties wish). What if Goku's Kamehameha had made enough of a hole for Bulma to escape Pilaf's trapped room? If Puar or Oolong transformed into jet packs or something else to get her there faster and interrupt Pilaf's wish, what would Bulma wish for? Her ideal boyfriend? Or perhaps something to make a certain Saiyan not be so alone in a universe that has less than ten Saiyans left in it? Would she become the same as Goku to keep him from being alone?  
> Guidelines  
> -Goku doesn't smash his head and lose his Saiyan memories. (He's the same Goku for the most part, just has a bit more ruthless and a stronger drive to get more powerful.)  
> -Goku goes by Son Goku on Earth but Kakarot when speaking to other Saiyans. (Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, etc.)  
> -Goku tells Bulma he's a Saiyan when they meet. Bulma becomes interested and asks questions about Saiyans and their differences from humans.(She IS a Scientist, people.)  
> -Bulma wishes to be a Saiyan like Goku to stop Pilaf's wish. Shenron/Shenlong grants Bulma's wish and Bulma get's a blue Saiyan tail and her power multiplies between five and ten times what ever her canon power level was in Dragonball.  
> -Both Goku and Bulma go Oozaru and destroy Pilaf's castle, neither lose their tails.  
> -Bulma joins Goku in training with master Roshi. (Her new Saiyan instincts would practically DEMAND she train to be stronger. Saiyans are a warrior race after all. Plus another Saiyan to train with would make Goku and Bulma stronger at the beginning of DBZ.)  
> -The Pairing: Goku/Bulma (duh). Other pairings are author's choice.  
> -The title of the story would be up to the author.  
> Optional  
> -Bulma decides to start propagating the Saiyans on Earth and decides the fastest way would be to turn other strong women into Saiyans. She tells Goku that she wants to wish for a device/magic item/special potion(Sacred Water type thing) to turn strong females into Saiyans that he can then have more children with as well as the children he would have with her.  
> -The Pairing for this route would obviously be Goku/Harem and you could potentially add any female from Dragonball through Dragonball Z. Examples: Chi-chi, Colonel Violet, Hasky, Launch(Blue or Blonde haired, maybe wish to make them two separate people?), Melee(Demon to Saiyan, could be interesting.), Ranfan, Android 18, etc.

Night had fallen around Pilaf’s castle as Goku, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma were trapped in Pilaf’s castle while Pilaf was preparing to summon Shenron. After punching the wall didn’t work, and Yamcha’s Wolf Fang Fist was a bust, Goku decided to try the Kamehameha.

Taking the proper stance, Yamcha backed away as Goku chanted. “Ka… me… ha…” He made the motions that ended with his hands cupped at his right side. “Me…” A blue ball of light formed in his cupped hands, growing to fit inside, and even pushing his hands apart as he kept funneling Ki into the attack. When he felt he put enough in, he thrust his hands forward. “HA!!!!” A beam erupted from his hands, larger than any he had fired before. The beam struck the wall and kept going, soon exploding out the other side.

The hole he created was big enough for Bulma to fit through, and they peered through to see Shenron start to appear as Yamcha spoke up. “Puar, turn into a jetpack or something for Bulma to use!” Puar nodded and transformed into the requested item, which Bulma slipped on. Together, they sped to Shenron’s location just as he finished materializing.

“He who has summoned me, state your wish and I shall grant it!” The dragon intoned as Pilaf’s gang stared in wonder. They wouldn’t get the chance to make their wish, though, as Bulma arrived in time, remembering what Goku told her while they were traveling together.

“I’m a Saiyan, Bulma. We have increased appetites, greater strength, speed, and senses than humans, and no sense of modesty. We are a warrior race, so we strive to become stronger any way we can.”

“I wish to become a Saiyan like Goku!” Bulma shouted out, surprising the Pilaf gang and causing them to cry out as Shenron’s eyes glowed red. The same glow surrounded Bulma as she felt her anatomy change, causing her to cry out in pain as her muscles grew more defined and her power increased 10-fold. Finally, she screamed as a tail literally ripped its way out from her coccyx and panties, waving idly under her dress as the red glow died and she panted.

“Your wish has been granted… farewell!” The dragon turned into light as the Dragon Balls rose into the sky, the seven balls scattering to the far reaches of the planet. Pilaf soon came to his senses and growled in fury. “Catch her!”

Bulma squeaked as she tried to escape, but to no avail as she was soon captured. She and her friends were moved to a new chamber, one with a glass top so they could see the night sky. “You’ve really pissed me off now, girly. When the sun rises, you all will cook to death in that chamber. So enjoy your last night of life!” Laughing, he shut off the intercom. Goku and Yamcha tried to bust the walls again, but since they were steal, nothing worked. Even Goku’s Kamehameha and Riot Javelin failed. But it was when Puar commented on the beautiful moon that things changed.

As Bulma and Goku stared at the full moon, something changed in them as their tails, which used to be wagging, stopped, their eyes turned red, and they started twitching as their pulses raced. Soon, they started rapidly growing in size, tearing out of their outfits as they did, Goku’s small penis and balls and Bulma’s breasts, nipples, and pussy in full view before fur grew to cover them. In the process, they burst out of the chamber and gave loud roars in challenge.

Bulma, the smarter of the two, had recognized what was going on and did her best to keep her wits about her, but even she was overwhelmed by the Oozaru instincts. The two went on a rampage across the castle grounds, destroying everything around them even as the Pilaf gang escaped. With two Oozaru, Puar and Oolong didn’t feel comfortable trying to cut off the tails, though Yamcha grabbed onto Bulma’s tail, causing her to calm just enough for her wits to return as she stopped her rampage. Groaning, Bulma looked around at her new vantage point. “why do I feel so lightheaded?” She stumbled a bit as she collected herself before noticing Goku was still rampaging. Now that Bulma had stopped, Yamcha got off so Bulma could act. In an act of fury, the young scientist lashed out and gave Goku a powerful haymaker, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. This act also knocked Goku out, and caused him to regress to his normal form, naked as the day he was born.

Bulma then sighed as she collapsed, closing her eyes and trying to will herself back to normal, figuring it was worth a shot. She gained a blue glow as she felt herself shrink, soon back to normal, though just as naked as Goku as she collapsed onto her back and giving Yamcha the perfect view of her breasts and pussy as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bulma and Goku both groaned as they woke up, sitting up. Bulma was more aware than Goku, but like he said, she didn’t care anymore than she was nude as she stood and stretched. Goku took a bit more to get going, but he too soon stretched.

Bulma headed to where they were last imprisoned, her tail wagging behind her as she approached her shredded clothing and found her capsule box and Dragon Radar, glad neither were destroyed. Opening the box, she pulled a capsule out and activated it, aware of Yamcha’s eyes on her nude form as the capsule exploded into a suit case. Opening it, she pulled out a spare outfit which she put on as Goku came over. Giving him a spare outfit, she smiled as he slipped it on.

“Okay, now that a crisis is averted, what is everyone going to do?” Bulma asked as she turned around.

Yamcha frowned as he thought. “Well, I don’t really have anywhere to go, and Puar goes with me.”

Oolong shrugged. “I might just wander for the time being.”

Goku grinned. “Master Roshi agreed to train me, so I’m going to go to his place. Though, did you really wish yourself into a Saiyan, Bulma?”

Bulma nodded with a blush, to the others’ surprise. “I didn’t want you to be so along anymore. Though when you mentioned training, it really interested me.”

Goku grinned at that. “Yeah, that’ll be the Saiyan instincts demanding you get stronger.” He chuckled. “Seems I’ll have a training partner at Roshi’s.”

Bulma grinned herself. “Speaking of Saiyans, your Saiyan name is Kakarot, right? What would be a good Saiyan name for me?”

Goku thought the question over in his head. “Hmmm, what about Caulifla? Saiyans are all named after vegetables, after all.”

Bulma rolled the new name over in her head. “I like it! It’s a good, tough name.”

Goku then frowned. “Oh, but you should learn how to fly before we go. First, you should find your Ki. Just feel inside until you feel a warmth in your core.”

Bulma nods and sits down, closing her eyes and trying to gaze inward. It didn’t take her long to find her Ki, as it had grown a lot after her wish. Upon finding it, her hands glowed with power before the glow dissipated. After that, it wasn’t hard for Bulma to get the hang of flying and with that, the two were off to Kame House.

It took about half-an-hour for them to reach the house where they touched down. “Master! I’m back!” Goku called out. When no one came to greet him, Goku and Bulma went to investigate. Inside the house, they found Roshi in front of TV, watching an exercise show without actually joining in. Bulma snorted in slight disgust at the man’s actions.

“Master Roshi, I’m here for training. Master?” Upon receiving no response, Goku got up to Roshi’s ear, took a deep breath and shouted, “MASTER ROSHI!!” This scared Roshi and got his attention as he turned off the show.

“Goodness, boy. You’ll give an old man a heart attack like that!” He exclaimed as Bulma snickered. “So, you’re here for training, right? And I see you brought your lady friend from earlier, but something’s different about her. She’s not as dainty as before.”

Bulma gave a light scowl at Roshi’s assessment. “It doesn’t matter what I look like. Are you going to train us?”

Roshi was surprised at the question. “Both of you? Well now, that is a surprise. But I suppose I can--” A shout and crash interrupted his acceptance and the three went to investigate. Outside was a young boy in monk’s clothes, his head stuck in the sand. Goku laughed as he struggled to pull his head free and eventually managed it, shaking the sand off.

The boy scowled at Goku before approaching Roshi and presenting a wrapped gift. “Greetings, Master Roshi. I wish to train under you and provide this gift as a token.”

Roshi took the gift and untied it, revealing adult magazines, catching Roshi’s attention for a moment before clearing his throat. “Well, I was already accepting 2 students so one more can’t hurt, and one of them is a fine lady, so my normal test will be waived. But this island is rather small for training on.” With that, he approached his house and reduced it to capsule form before pulling out another capsule, this one turning into a plane. “Get in and we’ll go to a bigger island.” Roshi was the first on, followed by Krillin, who scowled at Goku who got on next, with Bulma getting on last.

Once the doors all shut, Roshi took the plane to the sky and they were off. It didn’t take long to reach the other island, the plane setting down and the four climbing out. Roshi capsulized the plane and restored his house before he explained the first task. Picking up a rock, he drew the Turtle symbol on it. “See this rock? Now watch.” He round up and gave a mighty throw, the rock soaring into the woods nearby. “Your task is to find that rock. The one who finds it gets free lunch. The others have to fend for themselves. If no one finds it within half-an-hour, none of you get that free lunch.”

Goku, Bulma, and Krillin were shocked at the rules. Despite that, Goku and Bulma set off to find the rock while Krillin tried, and failed, to cheat before setting off himself. Once one of them found the rock, the three fought over it on the way back. Eventually, Krillin won, meaning Goku and Bulma had to get their own lunches. This would turn out to be just the start of the misery, though.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Bulma, Krillin, and Goku were given the rest of the day off. “The rock test was to see where you all stood athletically and personality-wise. Tomorrow is when the real training will begin.” With that, the three did their own thing for the rest of the day, and before they knew it, it was dinner time. After that, they all went to bed.

Early the next morning, Roshi woke everyone up. Once they were dressed and ready to go, Roshi took them to meet the milk deliveryman. “Every day, at this time, we will help deliver the milk.” After taking the milk trays, he led them away from the chopper to the deliveryman’s shock. “We’ll do this on foot to increase your endurance and leg strength. For this first leg, we’ll deliver while skipping.” Roshi explained while showing them he was serious, the other three soon falling in step with him.

After the first leg, they changed to running in zig-zags, and other crazy requirements that they kept toto deliver the milk. After the milk delivery, Roshi took them to a field that needed plowed. “the next bit of training is plowing fields.”

“Are you sure this is real training?” Krillin asked, making Roshi grin.

“Of course it is, since you’ll be plowing with your hands. This training will allow you to strengthen all of your muscles, but most especially your core muscles. Now get to it! The sooner you start, the sooner you can have breakfast.” Roshi explained then commanded, causing the three to get to work on different rows. It took them well into an hour to get the plowing done, by which point they were all starving.

After breakfast, the three gather in the living room of Kame House. “Now that we are all fed, it’s time for studying. These next few hours before lunch will be study time. After all, a strong body is useless without a strong mind.” he then looked at Bulma. “I don’t have anything for your skill level, so you can help these two to study if you wish.”

Bulma nods as Roshi pulls out some books he got yesterday from the library. “Now, your lessons will be in all sorts of subjects, from history to sex-ed. Since I’m not qualified to teach sex-ed, I’ll leave that to Bulma.” After that, the three students got to work with minimal complaining. “Now, Goku, your Grandpa, Son Gohan, went through all of this, too.”

That put some motivation into Goku, and even Krillin was surprised by that tidbit. In what felt like minutes to them, lunchtime arrived, where they went out to eat because Roshi needed to restock. Once lunch was over, Roshi led his students to some hammocks he prepared. “Now it’s time for some rest.” This time Goku and Krillin really complained. “Now now, if you trained all the time, your efforts would go to waste. Work hard, study hard, and eat and sleep plenty. That’s the Turtle Hermit Way to learn. You’ll be thanking me for this later.” The complaints died with that explanation as they climbed into the hammocks to nap.

It was a few hours later that the four woke up again, and this time Roshi led them to a construction site. “Here, you’ll be helping with construction. You won’t have to use your hands to dig, but you cannot use power tools. This will train your muscles and balance. Plus you’ll earn money on the side.” Goku, Krillin, and Bulma got to work, helping with shoveling, unloading, and wheelbarrowing.

After that, Roshi led them to a lake. “Now it is time for swimming. And don’t complain. I’ll teach you martial arts techniques in good time. Now, you three are to do ten laps in this lake. But it’ll be dangerous, as sharks patrol this lake.” Goku and Krillin look scared at that while Bulma just strips out of her clothes, giving Roshi a nosebleed as she so willingly showed off her breasts and pussy to the world before she dives in. Goku and Krillin soon follow suit, diving into the lake naked as well. The three start swimming across, soon picking up speed as the sharks start chasing them. In no time, the ten laps are done and they are back on the shore, dripping wet as Goku takes this time to relieve himself in the lake.

After they get dressed again, they are taken to the forest and tied to a tree, with Roshi explaining that sometimes they are cornered and must dodge the enemy before knocking down a beehive and hiding behind another tree. Goku, Bulma, and Krillin freak out and try to dodge the bees, but they get stung several times, until Bulma’s Saiyan anger erupts and she blasts all the bees away before panting, surprised at what she did even as Goku and Krillin were now cowering from her instead of the bees.

Roshi approaches the three and unties them. “Training is done for the day. But it’ll only get worse from here, as you’ll be required to wear 50 lb shells from here on out. Go get washed up and then we’ll have dinner. By the way, if you do good enough in this training, I’ll consider letting you sign up to the World Tournament.” That last bit of info surprised Krillin, who explained everything about the tournament to the other two.

The next several months went about the same for the students of the Turtle School, except they now wore heavy turtle shells on their backs. Despite this, the three definitely started feeling improvement and they also soon started learning martial arts techniques, like the After Image Technique. And then, 9 months later, Roshi called the three together for one last test.

“You three did well these last 8 months, and you have impressed me. You may take off your shells.” The three did so and were surprised at how light they felt. “Yes, now try jumping as high as you can.” The three students nodded and all jumped, easily clearing three hundred feet and landing back down lightly as Roshi smiled. “I think you are ready for the tournament now.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the excitement of entering the tournament wore off, Roshi called them all to attention. “Tournament registration begins tomorrow, so we have two choices. We can go to the location of the tournament now and book a hotel, or we can rest here and fly over tomorrow.”

The three students debated with themselves over which option to choose before they came to an agreement. “Let’s fly over now. Hotels should be available, and you won’t have to cover the costs alone.” Goku said with Bulma nodding.

Roshi smiled. “Okay, then I have a change of clothes for you three here.” He activated a Dyno Cap, revealing a suitcase from which he pulled out three sets of suits. The ones with dress pants he gave to Goku and Krillin and the one with a dress skirt he gave to Bulma. Krillin went to get some privacy while Goku and Bulma changed right there, giving Roshi yet another nosebleed as he beheld Bulma’s breasts and pussy once more before excusing himself to get changed as well. Thanks to the sex-ed, Goku now recognized the parts he was seeing, and even felt some attraction to Bulma, causing his penis to get erect before he got dressed.

Once all four were ready, Roshi put his house into a capsule and was about to go get tickets when Bulma pulled out her phone and called a number. After talking for a bit, she hung up. “Dad agreed to send me a plane to take us to Papaya island. It’ll be on autopilot until I get in, so we can stop at your island for you to erect your house before we go.” Roshi tried to express his gratitude only to get a punch to the top of his head.

A few minutes later, the plane arrived and touched down, allowing the four to clamber on with Bulma in the pilot seat. Once everyone was secured, the plane took off and Bulma flew them back to Kame Island where Roshi erected his house before getting back on the plane and they were off to Papaya Island.

It was a multi-hour flight, and by the time they arrived, the sun was setting. Bulma and Goku had checked the lunar charts earlier and realized the full moon would occur and they were grateful for some of the training they did.

Bulma and Goku were sneaking out of the house while Roshi and Krillin slept, having elected to only wear clothes they wouldn’t miss. Once they were outside, the duo took to the sky and flew to a nearby deserted island before nodding to each other and looking at the full moon. They had decided to train to control their Oozaru forms, just in case they needed to transform or accidentally looked at the moon while around other people. Bulma had also filled Goku in on what happens when he gazes at the full moon.

Almost immediately, the transformation started and the two burst out of their clothes as they grew into their great ape forms, both struggling to rein in their instincts as they roared a challenge to each other. Goku soon lost control and went wild, with Bulma lasting a bit longer before succumbing herself, the two wild apes battling for supremacy. The two punched and bit each other until Goku opened his mouth to roar, only for a beam to fire instead, hitting Bulma and knocking her down.

The two fought until morning, when the setting moon caused Bulma to regain control just as they regressed to normal. After recovering, they flew back to the training island and went back to their rooms to get dressed before Roshi woke them up.

They kept up this training every full moon, with Goku promising to check his ship for any techniques that would help in this training if it was needed after the tournament. However, Bulma managed to get perfect control after five months, and Goku managed partial control on the last full moon before the tournament.

Shaking their heads to get out of memory lane, Bulma landed the plane and the four piled out before she regressed it to a capsule. From there, they headed to the nearest hotel, Bulma covering the cost for 2 rooms. She and Goku would share one room while Krillin and Roshi would share the second. Once they put their bags away, the four headed out to dinner, after which they returned to the hotel to sleep.

The next day, the four headed to the tournament grounds, arriving after 10 AM and they all signed up for the tournamnt, Bulma being the only one to notice Roshi signing under a pseudonym but kept quiet. After greeting Yamcha, who also joined the tournament, the five were led to the building where the preliminaries would be held.

Once the registrations were concluded, one of the monks walked to the center of the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament! Right now we’ll be holding the preliminaries in these four arenas. While there are 140 of you here today, only 8 will make it to the final rounds. Everyone who registered has been assigned a bracket and number. Those will determine who you will fight.” He pointed to the set of tournament brackets behind him. “You will have 1 hour to study the brackets before the fighting will begin.

Before that, though, we must go over the rules. First, there will be no killing whatsoever. Anyone who kills their opponent or otherwise uses excessive force in their fights will be disqualified. Repeat offenders will be arrested and, pending judiciary review, barred from all future tournaments.

Second, a fight will be declared over if a fighter is knocked out of the arena, cries, is knocked out, or 30 minutes elapses with no winner. In the event of the last, both fighters performances will be rated and a winner decided by a jury. This decision will be final, and anyone who opposes this decision will be disqualified and escorted from the premises. If you attack an opponent after a match was declared over you will be immediately disqualified. You have 1 hour before we start calling fighters starting… now.”

With that, the monk left the fighters to their own devices. Goku went to a corner and pulled out a special capsule he always carries with him since meeting Bulma oh so long ago. Activating it revealed a Scouter that he put on his face, pressing a button to activate the scanning feature so he could get a reading on everyone’s Battle Powers. After that, he pressed another button to check for any missed comm messages he had. Finding none, he put the scouter away with a smile, excited at the powers he measured, particularly Bulma’s and Krillin’s before he went to study the brackets. He found he was in Bracket B with Krillin, but on opposite ends that did not meet. Nodding he noticed Krillin being picked on by other monks and sighed, not wanting his fellow student to drop out, he approached.

“Krillin, you’re letting these guys get to you? Don’t remember all the training you went through with Master Roshi?” Goku asked, egging Krillin on, hoping to bring out some of Krillin’s fire. With those words, the nervousness Krillin felt started leaving him, even as his monk bullies jeered at Goku’s words and left the two while laughing. Soon enough, the hour elapsed and everyone got ready for the fighting to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates and for the small chapter.

The Preliminary fights were very intense, but in the end, only 8 could make it into the main event. Highlights include Krillin besting his old bullies from his Shaolin Monk days and Bulma besting Ran Fan. In the end, the 8 fighters who were moving on were Krillin, Bulma, Goku, Jackie Chun, Yamcha, Namu, Giran, and Some no-name named Mark.

The eight fighters were waiting in the main waiting room as the outdoor arena was prepped. Before long, the announcer entered carrying a box. One by one, everyone pulled a number, and after everything was said and done, the rounds were as followed:

Round 1: Goku vs Mark  
Round 2: Krillin vs Giran  
Round 3: Jackie Chun vs Yamcha  
Round 4: Bulma vs Namu  
Intermission  
Round 5: Winner of Round 1 vs winner of Round 2  
Round 6: Winner of Round 3 vs Winner of round 4  
Finals: Winner of Round 5 vs Winner of Round 6  
The losers of Rounds 5 and 6 would also fight to determine third place.

The Champion would win 10 million Zeni, second place would win 5 million, and third place would win 3 million. Everyone else would win 1 million Zeni as consolation. After the match-ups and prizes were declared, the fighters got ready, with Goku and Mark being called out. Goku was wearing his Turtle School gi, with a hole for his tail. Mark was wearing an yellow martial arts gi, was of above average height, and had a rather large afro. He was also rather arrogant and conceited.

The two made it to the arena, where the announcer started explaining the rules to the audience. “This will be a single elimination tournament. The fights will last until either fighter is knocked down for ten seconds, knocked unconscious, falls out of the ring, gives up, or cries. Lethal and excessive force is prohibited. Excessive force includes, but is not limited to, the breaking of limbs and hitting a fighter's crotch. If excessive or lethal force is used, the fighter caught doing so will be disqualified.” After that, the gong was rung and the fight began.

Goku took a defensive stance as he studied his opponent, his tail swaying behind him. Mark growled and charged forward, launching a straight punch that Goku dodged, using the momentum to launch Mark from the ring, ending the match. Disappointed, Goku headed back to the waiting area as Krillin and Giran were called out.

This fight was more interesting, but ended when Krillin was caught in Giran's gum rope and tossed from the ring. The fight between Jackie Chun and Yamcha was also entertaining, as the two traded blows and energy attacks. This fight ended when Yamcha was knocked out by a blow to the back of the neck by Jackie.

The final quarter-final fight was between Bulma and Namu. This was quite one-sided as Namu was unwilling to touch Bulma. This went on until Bulma took pity on the poor man and knocked him from the ring.

After this fight was a half-hour intermission to allow the fighters to rest and the audience to get consessions. During this time, Goku was sizing him Giran, hoping to avenge Krillin's loss. Jackie was also studying Bulma. Before long, the half-hour was up and Goku and Giran were called.

The two went to the arena and took fighting stances. The rules were reiterated, and the match started. Goku took the offensive, trying to defeat Giran before he could bring out any of his tricks. Giran was tricky, though, and was able to block or counter Goku's moves. “Damn, Giran. You're pretty good! How about we take things up a notch?” With that, Goku pressed the attack, putting Giran on the defensive and forcing him to start using his gum techniques.

Goku was able to avoid most of them, taking some minor damage in the process, eventually leading to his victory through ring-out. After that was Jackie Chun vs Bulma, and it was a very intense fight. Things ended up going pear-shaped for Jackie, though, when he accidentally destroyed Bulma's top, exposing her perky breasts tipped with erect nipples from the chill for all to see and giving himself a nosebleed in the process. With a glare and a growl, Bulma knocked Jackie out with a blow to the top of the head before heading back to the waiting room to get dressed.

This lead to an unexpected delay to clean the arena, at the end of which the sun was setting for the finals. Goku and Bulma were called out, and the fight began. The two were evenly matched as they traded blows, this match lasting well into the night. During one of Goku's counters, he glanced up and noticed the full moon, causing him to freeze and start to transform, exploding out of his clothes as he grew into a monstrous ape. Bulma noticed and glanced at the full moon as well, initiating her own transformation. Soon, there were two giant apes in the arena duking it out, the fight ending with Bulma's win as she knocked Goku out. After which, she removed his and her own tails, causing them to regress to their normal, naked forms with Bulma declared the Champion. Not bothering with covering up, Bulma picked Goku up and carried him away after accepting the prize money.


End file.
